


Afterwork Gossip

by charab



Series: Stamp Of Approval [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage's personal quarters, M/M, jealous kiss, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charab/pseuds/charab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been the talk of the town on many things, but this was rather unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwork Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> It is surprisingly hard to write a jealousy scene without stumbling into cliché pits all the way. Nevertheless, I tried my best.  
> Prompt: Jealous Kiss

When one grew up to be a shinobi, not only did they quickly learn to let go of the fight against the fate that they all met when it was time for some of them to pass away, but through that lesson in mortality they also learned to hold onto the things they considered precious to them. Should it be a summon, an extraordinary weapon, a rare picture scroll, even a backpack that had survived through all missions, or were it the people close to them, a shinobi was allowed to feel possessive and guard the subjects they felt strongly about. Sometimes that lead to unfortunate clashes between friends and petty quarrels between lovers, but in most cases this cautious mentality was understood among their ranks. However, when emotions were involved, the situation was to be treated with utmost care.  
  
Iruka glanced at the clock when he heard the front door click in the hallway, the time showing past supper but still early enough to re-heat the leftovers. “Welcome home,” he called out from the kitchen, “are you hungry?” A noise that skidded close to affirmative was all that he received for an answer, but the tokubetsu didn't mind and instead went to take out the food he had just put into the fridge after eating his own portion of it. The tan hands worked on opening the containers and scooping the food on the plate when the keen ears listened to the shuffling occurring in the hallway, sounds that came from his partner taking off his gear and shoes. “Are you tired? You had a long day today,” Iruka idly chatted, and the sound of footsteps stopping by the kitchen made him turn from the microwave to look at the direction of the doorway, a new question already forming: “How about I pour you a drink?” Yet the question trailed off with an uncertain note once he got a good look at the man who stood by the threshold, with a slightly unfocused look in the gray eyes, a tinge of pale pink on his cheekbones and a peculiar tilt to the pale jaw, the long fingers strangely stilled in the act of pulling down the man's dark mask. “Kakashi?”  
  
“Hm?” Like a snap of fingers, the jounin focused his gaze onto the other man standing in the kitchen and the Rokudaime finished the unmasking of his face with a rather odd grin appearing on the pale face. “Sorry, my mind was elsewhere for a moment. You said something about...” A vague wave of the hand tried to fill in the blanks, with only a hint of unsteady sway tattling about something else than fatigue affecting the man's body language.  
  
Despite the other's unusual behavior, Iruka let an entertained smile grace his lips while a dark eyebrow was quirked in a way of a rhetorical question. “A drink."  
  
“Maa, that would be appreciated,” Kakashi drawled and then stepped over the threshold to lean into the other nin's personal space and peck a small kiss on his lover's smiling mouth, the silly grin still adorning the jounin's face. “Yo.”  
  
“Yo yourself, sake breath,” Iruka chuckled and gave a peck of his own before turning to reach for a drinking glass. “I see that someone has been out drinking tonight.” The high-pitched _ping_ that came from the microwave seemed to agree with his observations, which made the other nin in the room chuckle a bit, the low bass of the jounin's voice rebounding off the walls around them. As he filled a tall glass with water, the tan shinobi paid attention to the sounds that were caused from his happily tipsy companion ambling in their little kitchen space.  
  
“You've eaten already,” Kakashi idly noted while he took out the food and set the table for himself by the kitchen window, his narrow eyes briefly glancing out at the setting dusk that colored the sky with the tones of burgundy and indigo.  
  
An answering hum left Iruka's mouth at the other's keen deduction. “Before you came,” the tokujo said and pointed at the tea pot that stood ready for the boiling water on the kitchen counter by a way of elaborating his words. “I had a shorter day today. Turns out that the end of the year reports take longer time for the teachers to write so there was no point in staying late in the office,” the headmaster talked while he set down the water for the jounin before he filled and set the pot and his cup on the table, the headmaster knowing that the silent man he lived with usually took time to recover from his busy days if they involved lots of conversing with others, not to mention entertaining any guests. Speaking of which. “Ah. Perhaps I assume correctly that the ambassador of Wave who is visiting Konoha may have something to do with you going out for drinks,” he carefully implied instead of asking directly, because as much as he wasn't all that familiar with the idea of Kakashi going out drinking with the foreign attaches, he very well knew that Konoha's leaders all did put effort in making their guests comfortable.  
  
Until the tokujo's last statement, the silver-haired jounin had chugged down his food and took grateful sips of the chilled water with the occasional nod and grunt given at their one-sided discussion, but once the mention was made regarding the newly appointed ambassador visiting Konoha for the first time, the elite shinobi lifted his slightly dazed eyes from his late supper. “Hm? Oh, yes, as a matter of fact it did.” Then, the odd grin was back with full force, with off-white set of teeth shown for emphasis. “I had a rather...delightful evening with her, actually.” Then, the jounin let out a low chuckle that rang with knowledge over something, but the tone of it also made it clear that there wasn't about to happen any sharing without a proper price being paid.  
  
For Iruka, that was as good reason as any to raise the alarm. At the sight of the other man's inebriated glee, and deciding that whatever it was that was slowly nudging itself to become their next conversation topic couldn't be disturbing enough to make him forgo his evening tea, the tokujo let himself be pulled into the discussion. “...Alright.” Then, the headmaster gave a long, analysing look at his lover who was still grinning across the table. “I take it that your mood has something to do with the mentioned merry outing,” the tan man offered while he risked a slow sip of his oolong and idly wondered if he should later hunt down ambassadors who may have possibly crossed some unspoken lines. Having Kakashi as a fixed feature in his own life didn't mean that he wasn't aware of there being people who were willing to try their luck with the Konoha's handsome Hokage. To keep the green-eyed beast still in its cushioned cage, another sip of the warm tea was taken. Not that the slow turn of the silly grin into a smug smirk on the other's face was helping the matter in any way.  
  
Moreover, the sharpening look in the jounin's narrow eyes made the fine hairs on Iruka's neck stand in attention, regardless of their deceivingly light-hearted domestic moment.  
  
“Do you happen to know the new ambassador of Wave?” The jounin's sudden question was spoken in a low tone that spelled ' _I learned something interesting today_ ' – which, in turn, made Iruka's self-preservation instincts stir awake.  
  
As a way of answering, the tokujo offered a mild glare at the cheeky drunkard while he took a moment to peruse through his memory, the files of faces and names flashing through his mental archives before settling for one distantly familiar face with a matching name. Then, because he was apparently walking a very thin line that was somehow turning thinner than his best chakra wire for a reason still beyond his comprehension, Iruka decided to dismiss answering what the other man obviously knew and went with his own question: “Why do you assume that I do?”  
  
“Maa, it could be since she certainly seemed to know _you,_ ” said the jounin, his voice sounding equally annoyed and yet deviously delighted.  
  
On his side of the small kitchen table, however, Iruka was feeling both slightly apprehensive and a bit frustrated when his memory refused to give him any more hints on the matter than just a faded memory of a politely smiling mouth and twinkling ocean green eyes with delicately structured freckled cheeks to boot. There was something he was missing, which regrettably made his footing very unstable on the line he was balancing on. A dark eyebrow was lifted in a cautious manner: “Well, that isn't really surprising since I have met many people, not to mention that she has booked a meeting with me tomorrow at the Academy. It isn't all that uncommon for visiting emissaries to do their homework.” Alas, the jounin seemed to have completely ignored his words, and as if that wasn't enough, he could recognize the look he had dubbed _'I'm about to be an ass'_ on the other's face through a thick wall of fog from a mile away if needed. Distantly, he found himself missing the foggy mornings of the early spring.  
  
As it was, the pale fingers tapped the unmasked jaw in a mockery of recalling something while the look in the smiling gray eyes didn't fool anybody. “Ah yes, she was very happy to find that you were still alive and kicking, which is why she asked me to pass on her greetings to you before tomorrow's meeting.”  
  
While he was sorely tempted to squeeze all of the information out of his beloved bastard, Iruka was also feeling rather wary regarding the odd gleam he had spotted in those sharply looking eyes. Grudgingly realising that he was awaited to answer, he searched for some other words than the string of curses and threats that were tickling his tongue. “...That's very kind of her, but-”  
  
“The _little oyster_ says 'hi'.”  
  
There was no pin to drop, but the silence remained between the men when the drunken jounin looked at the confusedly blinking tokujo. With no further explanations coming from the other, Iruka frowned and let his tea cup rest on the table as he stared at the older shinobi. “The “little oyster”? What the hell are you-” Then, the rest of the memory of ocean green eyes closed in ecstasy and flushed freckled cheeks was picked up, dusted swiftly and then put to its rightful place next to the vivid images of a gasping mouth and quivering thighs.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
“ _Oh_ , indeed,” said the older nin's teasingly ringing voice, it being enough to tell Iruka that he'd better snap his jaw back up. “I didn't know you were such a fan of seafood, _Umino-sensei._ ”  
  
_Now_ the odd demonic glee that became suddenly visible in the jounin's aura made perfect sense for the tan head instructor. What was worse, though, was that the little snip of a detail put the state of his lover into a wholly new, and quite uncomfortable, light. Regrettably, Iruka was rather sure that the vivid blush that was slowly taking over his cheeks wasn't all that the other man was after. As it was, the tan nin took a better hold of his chilling tea if only to ground himself firmer on his seat rather than beating the hasty retreat away from what he was undoubtedly going to be faced with. “...What exactly did you discuss with her, Kakashi?”  
  
The look in the Rokudaime's eyes told more than his smirking mouth. “Maa, nothing much. Formed a couple of trade treaties, consequently went out for drinks and just exchanged some...data.” The rise of one silvery eyebrow wasn't really needed to strike a point, considering that Iruka briefly felt his very foundations crumble over the fact that his current lover who was the Hokage had spent an evening drinking and gossiping about him with his past mission sex partner who coincidentally was the highest civil representative of Wave's delegate.  
  
He felt rather faint suddenly.  
  
Nevertheless, even though dismissing the drunken man's taunt was equally effective as giving the unrepentant pervert a lecture about reading porn in the office, the tan tokujo refused to let his footing slip. To make it clear to the other, a tan finger was pointed at the smirking elite's unmasked nose. “Firstly, she is still a civilian which makes it imperative for you not to pull any weapons at her, and secondly the interest had been mutual – and for the record, having friendly sex on missions is hardly something an ex-ANBU can frown upon.” However, Iruka wasn't so surprised to notice there to be a faint trace of defense in his voice. Against what exactly, he wasn't so sure still, but seeing the sadistically pleased way the jounin dangled the issue above their heads he was feeling rather sure he would soon make his decision on that.  
  
“Oh, on the contrary, she readily agreed with me when I said that your commitment to your partner's pleasure is admirable,” Kakashi nodded to nobody in particular, completely ignoring the murderous glance shot at him from close range while he continued: “In fact, after your...pedagogical collaboration, she has been an avid follower of your educational goals. You had left quite an impression on her.”  
  
Considering that the mentioned _impression_ included seven nights out of eleven spent in an entirely different manner than merely planning the teacher exchange programme and basic defense and evacuation strategy for civilian schools, Iruka wasn't too sure what to respond to that. Finally deciding that explaining his past amorous endeavors to someone who was in no doubt familiar with them was not only stupid but completely unnecessary, he chose to turn defense into offense. “You're rather worked up about this topic, Kakashi.”  
  
The resulting silence was more than enough of an answer, as unexpected as it was.  
  
Well, that, and the uncomfortable shift of a sitting posture that followed.  
  
“You silly man,” Iruka blurted out suddenly, and kami help him, he had never spoken so softly to the endearing idiot who slouched before him. ”It was seven years ago. I don't deny that she was lovely company, and obviously you agree with me there, otherwise you would not have gone out to drink with her, but even you can admit that seven years is a long time.” The tan tokujo leaned forward on his elbows and crossed his arms on top of the table while looking interestedly at the gathering red on his partner's unmasked cheeks. The look that he caught on his lover's face was quite something, if he admitted so much to himself, which in turn made Iruka let go of the slight strain he had felt in his smile. “Could there be something more that you'd like to share?”  
  
As it was, there seemed to be something still brewing in the silver-haired geniuses mind, which the passing glance the jounin gave to the dark night outside confirmed. As far as iruka had learned to read the older man, Kakashi never broke the direct eye contact unless there was something occupying his constantly ticking brain. “...Maa. There was this...thing. That you did with your tongue.”  
  
As sharp-minded as he was accused of being, it took Iruka a moment to catch up with the jounin's train of perversions. When he did, he was sure the sound of him swallowing could be heard quite clearly even from the other side of the room. “I see she has given you her full report.” There went his optimism on the idea of still being able to look at the ambassador in the eye the next day. Never had he paid attention to the possibility, or the consequences, of his past lay bonding with his present lover over stories about his sexual prowess. It didn't help that he could only blame himself for the lack of foresight. Therefore, with his current situation taken fully in, he didn't anticipate hearing himself answer to the other's mutter: “Uh. Well. I do that to you too, you know.” Furthermore, the curious stare he got back really should not have turned him on the way it did right then. Considering that his tea pot may not survive the results should he hold his gaze on those dark gray eyes, Iruka turned to stare at his tea cup, silently estimating the rise of temperature he felt on his cheeks. “I just, uh, do it a bit...differently.”  
  
The silence that fell between the two men in the kitchen counted the seconds it took the jounin to blink, but when he spotted the familiar glint appearing in the intelligent man's eyes, Iruka joined the silence for counting how long it took the village's genius to regain the control on his mouth. “Maa, if you mean _that_ and then that you actually _modif_ _ied_ it from -”  
  
It took him approximately four seconds to grab the man for a messy kiss over the table, but Iruka wasn't so interested in counting his reaction time than proverbially slapping away the idea he could see forming in the field veteran's head. The kiss lasted as long as it took him to count to ten, and when he pulled back to breath and look at the dilated pupils of the elite who had not fought him back over the abrupt kiss, Iruka tightened his hold onto the dark jersey in his hands: “Hatake Kakashi, if you ever try to seduce me with sexy-no-jutsu, Nidaime help me I will use something sharper than just my tongue on you.”  
  
“Well, we could also go with a threesome and then I could take notes,” came the huskily slurred response, which didn't help the tokujo's rising blood pressure on the areas below his belt. Then, the tokujo's vision tilted, and he distantly registered the tableware clatter when he was pulled sideways and then pushed onto his back on the kitchen table, the headmaster finding the pale Hokage's darkly smirking mouth a mere couple of inches above his lips. “Unfortunately,” the elite upon him murmured while Iruka let out an encouraging hum when his superior commander's hips rolled against his, “a pervert I may be, but I'm also a rather selfish man.”  
  
At that, there was no helping of the sharp smirk that preceded the gentle bite which Iruka gave to the former ANBU's pale pink bottom lip, the tan nin indulging himself with the sound he could nibble out of the other's mouth while smelling the sweetness of sake and bitterness of coffee in the other's warm breath that made his skin tingle all over. Then, he let his head rest on the table, his dark brown eyes looking up at the narrowed gray ones, conveying thoughts that no longer needed words to be understood, except for the small addition he quietly murmured against the pale jaw; soothingly, assuredly, teasingly.  
  
He was most likely going to avoid the Wave ambassador's entourage for the whole day come morning, but Iruka could care less about such trivial matters of politics when there was a man he had grown to love and admire kissing the last daylights out of him, the sliver of jealous possessiveness that rolled off the strong shoulders he was hastily undressing adding to the bittersweet tangy of a shinobi's love that he savored on his tongue.


End file.
